


Riding the Waves

by Kyarymell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, F/M, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarymell/pseuds/Kyarymell
Summary: While on vacation, a dashing waiter catches your eye.





	Riding the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently sailing on a luxury cruise ship so this is entirely a thirst fic that I wrote when I wasn’t touring. Written gender neutral but smut is female reader.   
>  The Hanzo in this fic is post-Reflections so he’s a little more chill.

Usually, Hanzo wouldn’t lower himself to such menial tasks, but Overwatch required the man to infiltrate a cruise liner part of staff. Even worse, he was assigned to partner with his estranged (cyborg) brother, Genji. Fixing his tie in the mirror, Hanzo sighed and schooled his features into something professional.

With a neatly trimmed beard, clear piercings and his greys dyed black, he looked at least 10 years younger. The last time he cleaned up this much was when he was a Scion of the Shimada clan. Oh, how he missed the platinum watch he wore- but now was not the time for reminiscing. 

“You look rather dashing, brother.” he tried not to flinch at the mechanical lilt that was ever-present.

“Your sarcasm is not needed.”

Pushing the double-doors open, Hanzo narrowed his eyes and scanned the room. It was said that the target was a known smuggler of narcotics and had been passing money under the desk to corrupt authorities. The objective was to locate the ledger that contained the whereabouts of the rest of the shipments. The target would be completely disgraced if such information was leaked.

Hanzo and Genji were chosen for the mission due to their dealings with the underworld.

The dining area was lined with gold and marble fixtures, the carpet a rich red. To think that a lifetime ago it would’ve been _him_ sitting in these very seats, making negotiations with others in the criminal underworld.

Genji was popular as soon as he stepped in the room, playing the part of ‘interesting omnic waiter’ perfectly. The guests were easily distracted, watching the younger Shimada slicing food with a flourish in front of their eyes.

It was funny to think that their talents would be put to use like this. But thinking about such things was for ghosts and a legacy long time dead. Eyes flickering to the slot machines, he studied the jewellery of those indulging in their vices.

 

You’ve never been on a cruise ship before. Staring out at the vast expanse of the ocean, the salty air was calming. The weather was clear, and this was your long-awaited vacation. Gone were the stresses and the hustle and bustle of city life. Admittedly, the rest of the holiday-goers you saw were older people, but you were going to make the most of this break.

Heading inside, you checked the pamphlet in your hands for activities. It would be a while yet to reach your destination so you needed to find something to do. Checking your phone for the time, you decided on some omnic demonstration near the dining area. After being allocated to a table, you peered at the menu.

Quite a few things caught your eye, there was a lot of variety. Looking at the other guests in the room, it would seem that someone important was here from the amount of activity. Waiters were rushing around, taking orders, showing guests to their seats and setting tables.

Turning to face the raised platform at the back of the room, you watched the omnic demonstration. It turned out to be an omnic you’ve never seen before, movements completely human-like. He was making a great show of cutting the fish in front of him into clean thin slices.

**COMMUNICATIONS… OPEN**

“Kabuki. You’ve been standing around and not serving. Guests might become suspicious.”

“…Sparrow.” that was all the acknowledgement he gave.

Seeing a lone person with a menu still on their table, he sauntered over and put on his best professional smile. It was alien smiling in any other situation but he had a role to play and he would play it well.

“Are you ready to order…?”

Startled, you came face to face with a bulky looking man. His clothes were perfectly tailored, leaving little to the imagination. It was also the first time you saw staff with clear piercings. Curious, you peered over at his name tag.

`General Staff || Akira, Japan.`

The way his posture exuded intimidation, you were pretty sure that this Akira would be better suited to working security instead of mingling with guests. Ordering your food, you tried to ignore his undeniable attractiveness. Nodding, he took your menu without a word, leaving you to wonder if all your experiences with staff was going to be like this.

Hanzo wasn’t too fond of talking to others, truth be told. Especially not on a cruise full of self-important people. However, you seemed normal enough in comparison to the rest of the sharks in the water. On autopilot, he sent the order to the chefs and returned to reconnaissance after taking a few more peoples’ orders.

Fingers dripping with gold and flanked by an entourage of guards, it was obvious to see the man sitting in the middle of the room was the target. If intel was to be believed, he took his dinners at the same time every evening.

A bunch of dishes suddenly in his arms, he remembered that all staff were hand-picked on this cruise for their talents. Smirking at the irony, it was time to show off years of training just as Genji did. Surely, this would cement his status as a simple staff member and he would be able to get close to the important guests.

Balancing a plate on his head he flexed his arms, enabling him to carry two plates on each arm. All eyes in the room were instantly on him, people cheering in awe.

_‘Too easy.’_

 

The next time you see Akira, is when you’re lounging on the pool deck. He’s in his serving getup with the sleeves rolled up. It gives you a good view of his built forearms. Squinting a little, you swore you could see the faint outline of a tattoo but you weren’t too sure.

Would it be too weird to greet the cruise staff? You hoped not.

“Um, hello Akira! You were really cool last night.”

He turned to you slowly, serving tray curled under his arm.

“All part of the job.” he said simply.  

Reaching over to your side, you grabbed some sunscreen- it was probably time to re-apply anyway. As you rubbed it onto skin, he averted his eyes and coughed.

“Do you require anything?”

Shrugging, you didn’t feel like any drinks.

“No, thank you.”

“Very well.”

Akira seemed so out of place in a hospitality setting for some reason, but you decided not to dwell on it. Turning on his heel, he stalked over to the opposite side of the deck. It was almost amusing watching him serve the other guests.

Blinking, you wondered why your throat felt dry all of a sudden.

The target was on deck, perfect. Spotting another staff member on the way to serving him a drink, he stopped them and took the tray for himself. Looking as nonchalant as possible, he made his way over to the VIP area.

The guards nodded to Hanzo as he passed, setting the drink down on the small table. Quickly doing a head count, he found that there were the same amount of guards as last night. Was it possible they were the only ones?

“Thank you Akira, or should I say… Hanzo Shimada.” the target laughed, prompting the women on his arms to giggle as well- not that they had any idea what they were laughing about.

It took all of the man’s willpower not to flinch at the name.

_‘How was I recognised…? The Shimada clan are long gone-’_

Sweat beginning to bead on his brow, he tried to keep his composure as he clenched the tray in his hands. It just wouldn’t do to cause a scene out here in broad daylight. It would be simple to overpower the man by himself, but the number of guards gave him pause.

“Just kidding! You’re the spitting image of a man I knew! Off you go.”

He couldn’t carry his feet out of there fast enough.

 

Genji sighed. Physically, he had the unlimited energy to entertain guests all day long but mentally? It was exhausting. Zenyatta would be disappointed at his lack of patience. But how could he stay patient, hearing the nasally passengers gush over the ‘cool omnic with the knife tricks’ over and over?

Hanzo returned to their shared room a moment later, looking slightly sunburnt. It seemed like he was on a self-imposed break for the moment- doubtful that anyone would notice his absence.

“Have you found anything of interest, Kabuki?”

“My identity is quite possibly compromised.”

Instead of being panicked (as much as a cyborg could), Genji just crossed his arms.

“That was fast. You must be losing your touch.” he tried to lighten the mood, but Hanzo seemed to be in his own world.

Gritting his teeth, the older Shimada pinched his nose. How could his past life catch up to him? After what little peace he made with it? He was such a fool for thinking he could ever escape.

“Hey! Kabuki!”

Hanzo gasped, not realising how fast his breathing had become. He was better than this, letting emotions overrule him on a mission no less. Genji held his hands out, giving the older Shimada as much space as possible. He was glad that he couldn’t see the face behind that metal plate.

He would completely lose it if pity were in those eyes.

“What I do know, is how many guards he’s running during the day and the night. Not certain if there are more stationed at his private room.”

That was so like his brother, unwavering professionalism when he shows a moment of weakness. Deciding that now was not the time to be talking emotions, Genji nodded and they returned to their duties.

 

After the incident on the pool deck, the target kept Hanzo close to him under watchful eye. There was no way he could break away and steal the ledger when the target treated him like a personal attendant. It was humiliating in a way, but hopefully Genji had a plan to end his suffering soon.

It was strange running into you frequently on his reconnaissance missions. However, making conversation with you (a guest) helped his cover. Eventually, Hanzo subconsciously sought for your company. He wasn’t sure when things changed, only that you weren’t just a distraction anymore.

Hanzo found you beautiful, intelligent. The type of person he’d yearn for, even when he was the heir of a criminal empire. It was dangerous thinking, for he only knew your name and not where you had come from. With the sort of life he currently led, he’d probably never see you again.

There he was, feeling things again. Zenyatta was probably a bad influence on him. Returning back to the present conversation and keeping the target in his peripheral vision, something was dropped into his hands. Studying it for a moment, his eyes widened at the implication.

“I mean, if you… Uh. I don’t know the rules but-“ you trailed off, quite nervous.

“I’m a busy man. But, who knows. I might find the time.” an obvious lie, but Hanzo wanted you to save face. Unfortunately, he couldn’t decide if rejecting you would be less painful.

The reaction is instantaneous when he meets up with Genji again.

“Is that a _room key_? Oh, to be young again…”

Hanzo rolled his eyes, hoping that he was incapable of blushing at this age.

“Was the target a witness to this heated exchange?”

“What heated exchange would that be?”

Genji was really starting to test his patience.

“Why, your mystery person inviting you into their room.”

The older Shimada coughed, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible.

“Yes.”

“Excellent!”

Despite the fact that the man was mainly machine now, Hanzo just knew that cheeky tone of voice.

 

Finding an appropriate time away from work, Hanzo’s feet take him to your cabin. It’s so unprofessional but everything makes sense. His motive is clear.

_“Because of your precarious…situation, I will take the ledger solo. If something were to go wrong, you won’t be suspected because you’re ‘entertaining’ a guest.”_

Isn’t that all just an excuse though? He’s just as capable as Genji.

_“You’ve already done your part. We know where his room is, how many guards there are and his schedule. Just go.”_

Hanzo hesitates when he moves to knock on your door. You invited him, but he’s still unsure about it all. Before, he would just take what he wanted, but he’s so deep in self-loathing he can’t move. Thankfully, you choose that moment to open the door.

“Akira, you’re here…” his alias falls from your lips and he’s overwhelmed by the need to kiss you.

“I found the time.” the corniest one-liner he’s ever delivered since his teenage days.

However, a shred of his pride lost was nothing in comparison to seeing the smile he was enraptured by these past few days. You pull him in, the door shutting with a click and his lips were instantly on yours. On reflex, you shove him against the door and he chuckles, pushing you back a bit.

“So eager.”

Pouting, you let him lead you to the bed. Feeling the back of your knees hit the foot of the bed, you fall. Gazing at him appreciatively, he wasted no time unbuttoning his vest and tugging his tie down. When he was finally free from his shirt, it was as you imagined. Toned muscles that a person would have only after years of training.

Reaching out, smooth skin met your fingers- almost too much so.

_‘What are you hiding?’_

Wanting to move things along, you shimmied out of your own clothes, leaving yourself almost completely bare. A shiver ran down your spine, a slight chill in the room. You felt a rush, the idea of inviting a member of the cruise staff like something naughty.

Honey coloured eyes roved over your form, Hanzo thrilled at how compliant you were. He left a myriad of open-mouthed kisses against your neck, making you squirm when his tongue flicked across your skin. Unsurprisingly, he’s already hard- years of being a criminal on the run doing him no favours.

Unable to help himself, he found a soft spot between your neck and collarbone and sunk his teeth into it. Gasping in surprise, heat pooled between your legs. Making quick work of the rest of your clothes, rough hands were on the exposed skin in an instant.

Before Hanzo could go any further, you surprised him by palming his erection through his dress pants. He hissed, leaning forward to kiss you heatedly as you stroked. He was filthy with his kisses, tongue swiping across the roof of your mouth.

Breaking apart for a moment, he unbuckled his belt and shucked off his pants. Too curious for your own good, you tugged down the waistband of his boxer briefs. You were not disappointed with what you saw, toned thighs flexing when his cock twitched.

_Fuck._

Feeling cheeky you ran your tongue along the underside of his dick, swirling it around the tip. Bobbing your head slowly, his expression turned into one of impatience, gripping your hair to guide the movement. His breathing grew ragged as you took more of him in, almost choking as he fucked your mouth.

Not wanting to let things end so quickly he pulled away, the motion making you release him with a wet ‘pop’. Leaning down he cupped your breasts, dragging his tongue along your nipples. No longer having a care for appearances, Hanzo scraped his teeth along the sensitive flesh, wanting to draw as many sounds as possible from your mouth.

“Akira. Akira. _Please._ ” you begged as he smirked against your skin.

“Patience.” he shoved his fingers in your mouth and you had an inkling as to what was happening next.

Sitting back on his heels, he watched you- all the while making sure that his fingers were sufficiently wet. Finding that they were, he braced himself by placing a hand next to your head, the other snaking down between your legs. Pressing his thumb against your clit, you whimpered as he rubbed lightly, teasing.

Being tortured by his slow pace you were about to protest until he sheathed two of his fingers up to the knuckle. It was a little embarrassing how easy they went in, but you felt a sense of relief as your arousal had an outlet. He was talented, fingers rubbing you in all the right spots. In your lust-drowned haze, you wondered how he got so good.

Musician, chef or archer? You weren’t too sure.  

Somehow, in the middle of everything, his hair had fallen from its tied back state. Raven locks fell around his face and you reached out to run your hand through them. You tugged on his soft hair gently, bringing your lips together in a sweet kiss. Curling his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion, you involuntarily tightened up.

Feeling you tighten around his fingers just sapped away the last amount of patience he had left. Suddenly, he removed his fingers and hooked one of your legs around his waist. In one swift motion he entered you, your insides stretching from the intrusion.

He was thick and tears pricked at the corner of your eyes as you tried to adjust. In a strange show of affection, he pressed kisses down the side of your face. When Hanzo felt you finally relax, he thrust his hips forward experimentally, his arm hooked around your knee.

As he set a tentative pace, you wanted to get more friction. Moving your hips in time with his thrusts, he went in deep. It made your toes curl in delight.

Thankfully your new lover got the hint, spreading your legs and slamming into you with a renewed confidence. Completely caught up in the moment, you pushed him onto his back.

No words were said as you lowered yourself on his cock, wanting to be on top for a change. Lifting your hips you ground down, relishing in the feel of him filling you up. His hands went to your hips as he thrust up and you sighed appreciatively.

Bracing yourself by placing your hands on his chest, you were pleased as his muscles flexed between your fingers. If someone were to say you would be split open by some stranger’s cock on your vacation, you would laugh.

Hanzo reached up to where the two of you were connected, pressing his thumb against your clit. Gasping, you tightened against him as you let rhythm be dammed. The sound of the ocean outside drowned out your moans as he brought you closer and closer to the edge.

“ _Ah_ … I do not think I will last much longer.” he said, breathless.

Sweat beaded your brow as you leaned down to kiss him, letting him know that you felt the same. He caught your lower lip between his teeth just as his cock brushed against your sensitive spot. Shuddering, you writhed above him, reaching your peak.

Instantly he lifted you off him, pushing you onto your back. You were treated to watching him stroke himself- face flushed as he came soon after, making a mess on your stomach.

“Apologies, we did not discuss-“

You silenced him by pressing a finger on his lips, smile coy.

“Join me in the shower, we can discuss things there.”

How could Hanzo say no to that?

 

The next time he comes to, the sun is yet to rise. Realising that the shower with you washed away the tattoo concealer, he was reminded of the reality of the situation. Trying to silently remove you from his arms, he froze when he realised you were awake.

Feeling your fingers gently trace his tattoo, it made him shiver with want. Want to have you by his side-

No. Impossible. How could a man his age be infatuated with someone he only met a week ago? Not to mention his current unstable profession.

“It’s beautiful.”

Hanzo swallowed slowly, unsure about the change of events.

“I... thank you.”

A moment of silence passed between you two, the only sound being the rolling of the waves against the ship.

“You’re not really Akira, are you? No simple man has a tattoo like that these days.”

He sighed as your eyes searched his pleadingly. If he was just going to disappear, what was the risk of someone knowing his name?

“...Hanzo.”

Smiling, you buried your head in his chest. You savoured the moment, knowing that you probably wouldn’t see him again. Breathing in his scent, you whispered.

“Nice to meet you, Hanzo.”

His arms wrapped around you tightly in response. Reminding himself to message Genji later, he would hold onto this sense of normalcy just a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? I need to know if people are enjoying this so I can write more! Kudos are also appreciated.   
>  Check out my tumblr [here](https://kyarymell.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
